XMen with Final Fantasy
by Shakura-Lee
Summary: I put the characters of FF8 into the roles of the X-Men characters....Blah, Blah...They meet..Some slight yaoi but not much....


Basically I got the idea from watching X-Men. But it's Final fantasy 8 characters who portray it. Here's a list on whose gonna be who.  
  
Wolverine- Seifer  
Cyclops-Squall  
Sabortooth- Irvine   
Nightcrawler- Zell  
Storm-Rinoa  
Jean-Grey- Quistis  
Rogue- Selphie  
Magneto- Cid Kramer   
Professor X- Martine (Headmaster of Galbadia Garden)  
Edea- Mystique  
  
Ok? Get it? Got it? Good. I'm making up people as I go along.  
© to Marvel   
  
Chapter 1- Rogue  
  
Selphie smiled at the teacher sweetly, she was hoping her innocent appearance would fool the teacher and get her out of the upcoming test. The teacher frowned and then she frowned. They were in Chemistry class and it was a major drag, she should've picked Biology. The bell rang and she walked up to the teacher. "Can I get out? I have the highest mark in the class!!" She screamed. "Yeah a 71." The teacher replied. "Still!" She added. "That's why…I'm making the test before the dance. Have you asked anyone out yet?" The teacher smiled. "No…" Selphie sighed and walked out of the teacher's sight. She didn't have that many friends. "Selphie!!" Selphie spinned around to see her best friend. "Have you asked anyone out yet?" She giggled. "I don't feel like going to it. It sounds boring and lame." Selphie said and walked away.   
  
She sat down on a picnic table and ate her lunch. "Let's go together." Her friend added. "Sorry. I don't wanna look like a loser, not that you are. I am." Selphie sighed. "Look there's Derek. Go ask him to the dance. You drool over him, I've seen you." She giggled. "But-" Selphie said when she seen her friend walk over to her crush. She hid her face and started to breath heavy. 'Kylie, you dolt. He would never say yes.' Selphie thought and turned red in embarrassment.   
"Excuse me? Would you go to the dance with my friend, Selphie over there?" Kylie asked Derek. "Sure. I would love to. I was planning to ask her out anyways." He shrugged. Kylie smiled and walked over to her embarrassed friend. "He said yes!!" Kylie screamed. "Bullshit! You are pulling my leg!" Selphie screamed. "No I'm not. You know me I can't lie." Kylie went serious. "I can't believe it. He's going with me!!" Selphie screamed.  
  
-At her house, night of the dance-  
  
"Mom! I'm going to be late!!" Selphie screamed. A knock on the door. "Your date is here and he said they cancelled the dance because of an electrical outage. He's downstairs." Her dad said through the door. "Oh." She sighed and went downstairs. "Come to my room, Derek." Selphie smiled. They entered her room an Selphie looked at his face. "I've wanted to do this for the longest time." Selphie reached up and touched Derek's lips with her own, she felt like she was killing him. She screamed and he flopped down to the ground. She screamed again. Her parents came in, they saw it. "What happened?" Her mother asked. The father called 911. "I just touched him…I did." Selphie cried. Her mother held out a hand. "Don't touch me!!!" Selphie screamed.   
  
-The next day-  
  
"What did you do to my brother you little bitch!! He's in a coma!!" Ashley, his sister screamed at Selphie. "He had a seisure!!! Bitch don't blame it on me!!" Selphie screamed and walked away. Tears were streaming own her face. She noticed everyone staring at her.  
  
-Home, her room-  
  
She ran around her room and packed all of her clothes into a gym bag. Her CD player and sneaked into her parents bedroom and stole all their savings which was $5000. She sneaked back into her room and set it down by her bed. She ran down stairs and grabbed a couple of fruits and anything that could be used. She stuffed them in her bag and zippered it up. She jumped out the window, with her bag and ran off. She walked to the town not that far and ordered a ticket to go on a train. When she got on, she was in the back. A man sat beside her. She put on her CD player and watched him out of the corner of her eye. He looked around in his pockets, he cursed slightly. He looked around and then seen me. "Don't say anything about this." He breathed. The these big long claws came out of his hands. Selphie gasped. "Shhhh…" He said. "Forget what you saw." He said. "Ok. So who are you?" Selphie asked. He was tall, muscular, had blonde hair, green eyes. "I'm Seifer. And you are?" "Rogue." Selphie looked at his necklace. "Wolverine? What kind of name is that?" Selphie said. "What kind of name is Rogue?" Seifer asked. 


End file.
